All's Fair in Love and War
by smile.cam
Summary: Claire and Cam secretly like eachother. One problem: Claire's a Trojan. Cam's a Spartan. Enter a brave new girl, 2 popular older brothers, vengeful football players, jealous cheerleaders, and a crazy Homecoming Weekend. All's Fair in Love and.. War.
1. Chapter 1

_**Two Rivaling Schools**_

"_The Rivalry between Waverly Prep and Westchester is childish and it's been going on for years."_

_"Its not stupid. Its called school spirit."_

_"Its not school spirit when the cops come to break up a Waverly vs. West fight."_

"_Makes sense; Waverly's mascot is the Spartans and we're the Trojans. We're natural enemies."_

_**Two Football Teams**_

"_Those Trojans are gonna pay for what happened to Kemp Hurley last year."_

"_Dude relax, it's just football."_

"_It's not just football."_

_**Two Weeks of Battle**_

"_They put chickens in our school!"_

"_They sprayed our locker room with ketchup!"_

"_Laxatives in our lobster macaroni and cheese? Thats low."_

"_How are they getting these secrets?"_

_**Betrayals**_

"_You're one of the, now?"_

"_How could you do this to me?"_

"_Prove your loyalty to us."_

"_You can't be neutral! You're a Trojan whether you want to or not."_

_"The time has come."_

_"What is going on here!"_

"_It's time to choose."_

"_Family or friends?"_

"_Us or them?"_

It's all leading up to Homecoming weekend 

**Starring **

**Claire Lyons**

"This 'war' is tearing us apart."

**Massie Block**

"Crap, I started this, but not on purpose."

**Cam Fisher**

"I'm not losing her because of you!"

**Derrick Lyons**

"I'm not going down without a fight."

**Harris Fisher**

"Looks like we have a Trojan in our territory."

**Landon Lyons**

"I'm watching the Spartans. They're up to something."

**Alicia Rivera and Olivia Ryan**

"She joins their team! What a little traitor."

"Now we must get revenge right?"

_Sparking the age old rivalry between the Trojans and the Spartans._

_All's Fair in Love and..._

**War****.**

* * *

><p><strong>Should I continure? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Give me some feedback please.<strong>


	2. Introductions

**Author's Note: Ok hey guys. Thanks for the reviews. They made me wanna actually do the story. Um, I got this idea from _Troy High_ by Shana Norris. I love the book. You guys should read it if you haven't because its amazing! And I dont own the characters in this story. Any way, on to the story.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saturday, August 28, 2010 3:14pm <strong>_

_I hate this stupid journal. I hate stupid Dr. Loni for making me do this. We've only had one week of school and I'm already ready to kill Dr. Loni. GRRR. HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE!_

_What else can I say?_

_HATE! Anyway, _

_My name is Claire Lyons, and yes I'm the sister of Derrick and Landon Lyons, the star football players of Westchester High (West for short). Derrick and I are twins, but he's 2 minutes older than me and never lets me forget it. I know I'm not super popular like my brothers but that's only because… well I don't really know what the reason is, but I don't care. Popularity isn't everything, despite what Derrick says. _

_I'm kind of an outsider. The cool people think that I'm not good enough to hang out with them and the losers think I think I'm too cool for them. Does that make sense? Whatever, you get the point._

_Cam Fisher is my best friend. But, he goes to Waverly, so I have no real friends at West. Cam plays football too. His brother is Harris Fisher and he's one of the football captains at Waverly Prep. _

_Ok, so West and Waverly have this whole rivalry thing every year during football season. It makes sense because they're the Waverly Spartans and we're the West Torjans. But seriously, this goes way past school spirit into serious craziness. This year the rivalry's going to be even worse though because last year, my brother Landon injured on of the best quarterbacks on the Waverly team, Kemp Hurley. Kemp was out for the rest of the season. So now, they want revenge on us. _

_Yeah, I'm kinda scared about that._

_Ok, journal, I know this is a lot to keep up with so let me give you a summary:_

_Me: Claire. Sophomore at West High. Outsider who doesn't care about popularity._

_Derrick: Sophomore football player at West High. My twin brother. Cocky, arrogant, jerk, I have a WHOLE long list._

_Landon: Senior football player at West High. My favorite brother. Nice, sweet, caring, but still a BEAST on the football field :) _

_Cam: My best __**friend**__**. **__Just FRIENDS, nothing more nothing less. Sophomore football player at Waverly Prep. Caring, funny, and REALLY CUTE! I'm talking Zac Efron cute here__. (I hope no one ever reads this because this is kind of embarassing, but Dr. Loni said to be honest.)_

_Harris Fisher: Junior football player at Lacede. Cam's older brother. DOUCHEBAG JERKFACE. Nuff said. Harris and Derrick would be best friends if they weren't enemies._

_Peace for now, _

_Claire Lyons._

Claire Lyons put down her blue pen and closed her composition notebook. She was sitting on the couch in Cam Fisher's basement.

"Alright ready to play some Modern Warfare 2?" Cam asked as he sat down next to Claire with two sodas in hand.

"The real question is, are _you_ ready to get beat by a girl?" Claire replied taking a soda and smirking at Cam.

"C'mere Lyons." Cam threw Claire over his shoulder and started walking up the stairs to the main house.

Claire punched him on the back, "What are you doing!" thinking it was inappropriate for Cam to be carrying her like that while she was wearing jean cutoff shorts.

"Cameron Fisher! Stop right now!" Claire tickled his ribcage and he stopped walking. Claire knew Cam was super ticklish.

He set her down on the floor of the Fisher's living room and started tickling her. Claire was laughing hysterically and turning red.

This was the typical day when Claire came to Cam's house. They would always end up having a tickle war.

"Look at the happy couple." A voice sneered.

Cam stopped tickling and turned around, "Harris. What are you-"

Harris Fisher was standing in the doorway with none other than his girlfriend, Waverly High cheerleader, Massie Block.

"Looks like you're still being a traitor I see." Harris interrupted Cam though he was glaring at Claire.

You see, Harris hates Claire because she goes to West High, Waverly's enemy school and because her brothers are Derrick and Landon Lyons, 2 of the best football players at West.

"Stop being such a douchebag." Massie elbowed Harris in the side. "Hi, I'm Massie." She extended her hand to Claire.

Of course Claire knew who she was. Even everyone at West knew who she was.

Massie long brown hair and striking amber eyes. She seemed friendly enough.

"Hey, I'm Claire. Nice to meet you." Claire shook Massie's hand.

"Well, I should get going now." Claire said glaring at Harris. Cam offered to walk her home.

Claire grabbed her notebook and went out the door with Cam right behind her.

* * *

><p>Claire walked into Dr. Loni's fourth period Emotional Sensitivity Powwows class on Monday afternoon. She hated this class so much because she shared it with most of the popular kids and she felt like she didn't belong.<p>

Claire grudgingly walked into the classroom and took her seat in the back of the room.

She watched as Derrick came in the room with a cocky smirk on his face, smiling at all of the girls in class. Derrick sat right in front of Claire. She rolled her eyes wondering how on earth they were possibly related.

The bell rang and everyone took their seats.

Dr. Loni was still taking attendance so the students continued to talk. Claire opened her notebook and began to write.

_**Monday, August 30, 2010 11:15pm**_

_The current gossip around the school is about the 50 new students who transferred from Waverly to West due to overcrowding issues. Of course Massie Block had to be one of the people who transferred, and she was the hot topic of the school along with a few of the other new girls. _

_Besides that, the Westchester students weren't so happy with Waverly students going to West. Earlier, a Waverly transfer was peacefully walking down the hall to his locker, when one of my brothers' friends from the football team smacked the books in his hand forcing them to fall on the ground._

_Seriously, this was like something out of a movie._

_I'm so frustrated with life right now. Grrrr. _

_Until later._

_Claire Lyons_

Massie Block walked into the classroom and scanned the room for a familiar face or an empty seat. Her eyes zeroed in on Claire. Massie sauntered her way to the back of the class and took the empty seat on Claire's right.

"Hey Claire."

"Hey."

Derrick turned around and scanned Massie, "Hey. I'm Derrick Harrington. And you are?"

Claire rolled her eyes wondering why Derrick had to flirt with every pretty girl.

Massie flipped her hair and smirked, "Massie Block."

Derrick smirked "Well Massie Block, can I take you out sometime?"

Massie smiled and leaned in really close; as if she were gonna kiss him, "No." She leaned back in her chair with a smile.

Claire watched Massie and wondered why she didn't have that kind of confidence. If she had Massie's attitude, maybe Cam would see her as more than his bestfriend.

"Aw. You're hurting my ego here." Derrick replied with a cocky grin.

Massie turned away from him and looked at Claire.

"Hey Claire, are you trying out for cheerleading today?" Massie asked.

"I'm a gymnast. I don't cheer." Claire replied darkly.

"First of all, you sound emo. Second of all, Cheerleading is gymnastics plus more. Please, come with me to tryouts, I don't know anyone else." Massie pleaded.

"No." Claire responded.

* * *

><p>"All right line it up ladies!" Coach Em, the cheer coach, yelled that day.<p>

It was 4pm and the girls were in the gym.

Claire tightened her ponytail and went to stand next to Massie.

"Ok. Listen up because this is gonna go really fast. This is a weeklong cheer clinic where you all will learn a dance and a couple of cheers. The whole time I will be assessing you so keep a good attitude and try your best. Tryouts are on Friday. Results posted Saturday Night. First practice Monday. Got it?"

The girls nodded. Claire felt extremely out of place.

As she looked at all of the perky, spunky girls around her, she could only think one thing:

_How the heck did I end up at cheerleading tryouts?_


	3. Ghostly Cheerleaders and Pervy Hurley

_**Thursday, September 1, 2010 12:15pm- Lunch**_

_Ok, so I really hated cheerleading on the first day. Seriously I wanted to walk out of the gym right then and there. I wanted to purposely not make the team. But then, Massie and I made a couple of friends._

_They seemed to genuinely like me and I feel like I belong now. Oh my gosh, I sound like a girl from a movie or something! But anyway,_

_Guess where I'm sitting right now? _

_At table EIGHTEEN with Massie, DYLAN, and KRISTEN! Yup, Dylan and Kristen are sitting in the two seats across from me! Ahhhhhhh!_

_So Kristen and Dylan are the most popular girls at school and table eighteen is where they sit. They always have to best clothes and hair and makeup and stuff. _

_The only downside of this is that, everyone keeps looking at our table. I guess people are wondering why I'm sitting with Kristen, Dylan, and Mass._

_So, tryouts are tomorrow and I really hope I make the team now that I realized what it's like to have actual girl friends._

_Now I realize that I sound like a social climbing wannabe so, yeah maybe I should go now._

_Wish me luck,_

_Claire Lyons. _

"Slice of Heaven after practice today?" Dylan asked picking up her fork.

"Duh! I heard that all the guys are going." Kristen responded.

"Well, then I'm definitely going. What about you Claire?" Massie asked.

"Um. I guess. I have to see what my brothers-"Claire started but was interrupted.

"Hey ladies." A male voice interrupted.

Derrick squeezed in between Massie and Claire.

"Hey Derrick." Kristen and Dylan cooed. Claire rolled her eyes.

Derrick put his arm around the back of Massie's chair, "Hey Block."

Massie tried not to look happy, but the flush of pink on her cheeks showed her true emotions.

"Hey Derrick."

Derrick wasted no time with the flirting, "Massie you know you want to date me. All you have to do is say the word."

The girls laughed.

"All I have to do is say the word?" Massie asked with a mischievous glint in her amber eyes.

"Yup. That's it."

"Ok. The word is 'no' Derrick Harrington." Massie pushed his arm off her chair.

"Playing hard to get eh?"

Massie rolled her eyes in response.

"Alright Block, but I'll see you at SOH today."

"How did you know we were going?" Massie exclaimed.

"You just told me." Derrick smiled, got up and walked away.

"Wow." Dylan said as the rest of the girls had the same look of shock on their faces.

"Yeah. I know." Massie watched Derrick walk away.

**Saturday, September 3, 2010. 1:30pm**

Massie, Dylan, and Kristen chattered excitedly as they walked into various stores in the Westchester Mall. Claire trailed quietly behind them, looking down at her feet; she was too nervous about cheer tryouts to talk with the girls. Tryouts had been the day before and the girls would find out if they made the team later on that night.

Claire sat down on the bench outside of Marc Jacobs as she waited for the girls.

"Hey." She heard someone say as he sat down.

"Cam, what are you doing here?"

"My question first. What's wrong? You look worried." Cam's eyebrows crinkled with confusion.

"I'm just worried about making the cheer team. We had tryouts yesterday." Claire confessed.

"I didn't know you were trying out. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew what you would say."

Cam changed the subject. "Anyway, the guys came to check out the new arcade. And Olivia's here too." Cam said casually nodding his head in the direction of the Waverly Spartan football players and cheerleaders where they were all crowded around one table in the food court. She noticed Olivia Ryan and her best friend Alicia Rivera in the crowd.

Olivia Ryan is a Waverly cheerleader. Cam had this strange crush on her, but Olivia never gave him the time of day, so Cam had kind of gotten over her.

Alicia Rivera is a Waverly cheerleader also, and although she's not the captain, everyone knows she runs the squad. She brings a new meaning to the word "evil". She and Olivia make up the Twenty, which is the name of their clique. Alicia has an on and off relationship with football player, Josh Hotz.

When Harris caught Claire staring at them, he and all the other Spartans stood up and walked over.

"Oh crap." Claire muttered.

"Hey Claire. Where are your pathetic brothers?" Kemp Hurley asked in a very rude way.

"They're not here Kemp. Why?" Claire snapped back.

"Whoa. Don't get angry babe. You can have my attention too. I'll take you out anytime you want." Kemp said with a perverted smile that made Claire think that he was undressing her in his head.

Claire crossed her arms in front of her B-cups. "No thanks." Claire rolled her eyes. Everyone laughed.

"Anyway tell Landon and Derrick that I'll be waiting for them. So they better watch their backs."

"Ooh is that a threat?" Claire surprised herself and everyone else with her bold comeback.

"No. It's a promise babe." Kemp kissed her hand and walked away with the rest of the Spartans.

Cam laughed.

"Cam, it's not funny. Ugh they're jerks." Claire wailed.

Cam laughed some more, "I better go. See ya later, Claire."

5 minutes later...

"Hey Claire. Ready to go?" Dylan asked as they finally came out of Marc Jacobs with more shopping bags.

"Yup. Let's get outta here," Claire linked arms with them. "I have a lot to tell you guys."

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday, September 3, 2010 8:15pm<strong>

"Ugh. What the heck? They're not even here yet." Alicia Rivera complained. She was crouching down in the bushes next to the West High gym.

Alicia and Olivia were on a stakeout. They both wore all black. They were spying on the Trojans to see who made the cheerleading team. But they were looking for one girl in particular: Massie Block.

"My gosh, its cold as heck out here. We should've worn coats. This was not a well thought out plan, Ah-licia." Olivia moaned as she shivered.

"Like you could've come up with a better plan Ah-livia."

Alicia and Olivia watched as girl after girl walked up to the gym door to see if their number was on the list of people who made the team.

"Where the heck are they?" Olivia yelled.

A group of 4 girls who were walking up stopped. The girl with the high ponytail asked "Did you guys hear that?"

The others responded with a "no" and continued their short walk to the gym door fear-clutching each other's arms on the way.

"Whoooo! Get outta here.." Alicia moaned in a ghost voice in an attempt to scare the giddy girls.

"Did you hear _that_?" A girl with low pigtails asked.

"No." The others chorused and continued their walk.

"WHOOO! Leave this place and never come back. You have 10 seconds." Alicia wailed in her ghost voice.

"Ehmagawd, it's a ghost!" The blonde girl screamed.

"Let's go!" Ponytail girl screamed.

"WAIT! What if we're getting _Punk'd. _Maybe we'll get to meet Ashton!" The blonde smiled proudly as if she had it all figured out.

"SHUT UP KATIE! You're so stupid!" Ponytail girl screamed.

Alicia and Olivia laughed behind the bushes.

"Trojans are so stupid." Alicia whispered to Olivia.

"Wait, what about the list? We have to see if we made the team." Pigtails said.

"5..4..3..2..." Olivia counted down in her ghost voice.

"Screw the list! Let's go!" Pigtails yelled.

The girls quickly ran down the walkway to the parking lot.

Behind the bushes, Alicia and Olivia were rolling around on the ground in ab-splitting hysterics.

"Wait." Olivia stopped laughing as she saw a car pull into the deserted parking lot.

"What is it?" Alicia was wiping tears off of her cheeks.

"I think...they're here." Olivia said as she squinted trying to see the girls in the dark.

"Sunglasses on." Alicia commanded.

Massie, Claire, Kristen, and Dylan walked to the gym door with giddy anticipation.

"Well, if it isn't the traitor herself. She swore she would never cheer again. We buried her pom poms and everything." Olivia whispered to Alicia.

They watched as Massie, Dylan, Claire, and Kristen all looked at the cheer list and started jumping up and down excitedly.

"We have to get revenge, right Olivia?" Alicia looked at the blonde.

"She's done done and.." Olivia smiled wickedly.

"_**Done**_."

* * *

><p>Massie got into the driver's seat of her father's Bentley. Kristen sat in the front and Dylan and Claire sat in the back seat.<p>

Massie carefully backed out of the West parking lot and drove away.

"I can't believe I made the team!" Claire screamed.

The girls laughed.

"Claire, did you think you weren't gonna make it? Your tumbling is amazing." Dylan complimented.

"I'm so excited!. I gotta tell Cam." Claire pulled out her phone and started texting. Massie, Kristen, and Dylan shared a knowing look.

"What is up with you guys?" Claire looked at all of them.

"We all know you have a little thing with Cam Fisher." Massie teased.

"Uh, no. Cam and I are just friends, duh. Besides, Cam likes Olivia Ryan."

"Obviously, it's because she looks just like you with the blonde hair and blue eyes." Kristen said.

"Anyway, I ran into all of them at the mall today when you guys were inside Marc Jacobs." Claire said.

"What happened?" Massie said. Claire looked at her face through the rearview mirror and she thought Massie looked guilty, like she was hiding something.

Claire told the girls everything with Kemp and Cam and the Spartans.

By this time, they were parked in front of Claire's house so they all went inside to start their sleepover. After they all got changed, they were all sitting in a circle on Claire's bed giving each other mud mask facials.

"Did Alicia and Olivia look angry?" Massie asked.

"Um i dont know. They were mostly whispering to each other." Claire responded.

"Mass, what's wrong? You're acting weird." Dylan asked with concern/suspicion.

"Nothing. I'm cool." Massie forced a smile.

All of sudden they heard this angry boy rock music coming from the basement.

Claire banged on the floor of her room, "Derrick, turn it down!"

The music got louder. Claire barged out of her room and tromped down the stairs. The girls followed her.

Claire threw open the basement door and walked in. Derrick had a group of his friends there and they were playing video games.

"Oh my god." Claire said, because she was wearing her bunny slippers and a mud mask.

Derrick and his friends were just staring at the four girls in identical camis and boy shorts with mud masks on.

"Anyway, Derrick, turn the music down." Claire said as she hurried out of the boy infested room.

Laughing, the girls collapsed on Claire's bed.

"Sleepovers should be at my house from now on." Massie said.

"Ah-greed." The girls said in unison.


End file.
